1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device and an information processing method.
2. Related Art
Recently, with the increasing interest in health care, services and systems to assist in maintenance and enhancement of health are becoming used broadly. While various techniques for such services and systems are conceivable, a technique using personal information of a user as a subject is used in consideration of improvement in accuracy or the like of advice information provided by such services.
For example, JP-A-2002-95643 discloses a body fat measuring device and a body fat measuring method in which a target value is calculated variably. According to JP-A-2002-95643, on the basis of a preset target value of body weight, body fat mass or the like (target body weight) and a target exercise period (target period), a zone staying time for the user to achieve the target value is set. The zone staying time is updated every time body information is measured, and what extent of exercise is needed from now on is predicted.
However, in the technique of JP-A-2002-95643, a zone staying time that is predicted to match the present status after an exercise is actually carried out, that is, the time during which a proper exercise is carried out, is calculated. Therefore, it is difficult to know a proper target period or target body weight in advance.
Also, since a target body weight and a target period are fixed and a zone staying time corresponding to body information in each round of measurement is calculated, target setting in which a value involved in the calculation of the target such as a decision on target body weight based on target period and zone staying time is changed flexibly, cannot be realized.
Moreover, it is difficult to review changes in the time during which a proper exercise is carried out (zone staying time) due to daily changes or the like in the user's physical condition and environment, and targets such as target body weight and target period, and to set a target value that matches the body and circumstance each time.